forever by your side
by ivyterasu
Summary: Arthur finds a puppy in the street and decides to adopt it and start a new life by his lover's side. Asakiku/Island family pochi-kun This story is inspired by the movie hachiko -sad ending-


**A/N: A special thanks to flowerinastorm for helping me with grammar and the story! i love you!**

* * *

A train was currently stopping at the Shibuya train station; it was a dark and cold January night. Arthur Kirkland was rushing to get to a bus; any bus would be suitable for now as long as he reaches his boyfriend's house earlier; today was a very special day for both of them. All those thoughts of his lover eventually let him to trip over a strange box. But something was off, the box was moving and making strange sounds, so he opened it and found a tiny puppy, shivering and crying. He looked both ways to see if anyone was close to them, but they were alone. He grabbed the puppy and placed under his coat to keep him warm and to hide him from the bus driver.

After the long bus trip; finally he was outside his destination, he knocked on the door. "Coming!" a voice could be heard from the other side and then the door came to an open revealing a young man with dark hair that could match a moonless night and beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Hello, Arthur-san, please come in." greeted the young man as he moved to the side so the other could enter.

"Evening, Kiku, thank you." responded the Englishman as he took off his shoes; before he could speak anything else, Kiku was rushing to set the table for them. That gave time for Arthur to look for a good place to hide the sleeping puppy; he placed him next to his shoes and covered him with his own coat. After that, he walked over to the dining room and found Kiku waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting love." He said as he sat next to him. "Don't worry about it; let us drink our tea before it gets cold." Kiku spoke as he took Arthur's hand, squeezing it a little and smiling softly.

It's been 5 years since they had become an official couple, and Arthur had a special plan for that night. They talked and sipped their tea until they ran out of it; Kiku went to the kitchen to make more tea. Now was his chance, Arthur dashed out of the room and picked up his coat looking for a certain box, but at the end he could only find the coat by itself and the puppy; the box had gone missing. He tried to search for it but it was too late, Kiku had already come in with a new tray of tea.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kiku concerned at his shaken lover and placed the tray on the wooden table. "Uhh, Kiku, there's something I need to tell you..." Arthur murmured, disappointed at the fact that he had lost the box or by any other chance misplaced it. But it had to be done at the end, with all his courage; he took Kiku's hand and knelt on one knee. "Kiku, I don't have the ring I had purchase with me for this moment...but even so…will you marry me?" Kiku froze for a moment as his face began to redden but soon enough he'd have to give an answer. Without thinking any further he embraced Arthur into a tight hug "Yes, yes I will!" he exclaimed, as tears of joy began to fall from his eyes. "I love you." said Arthur hugging Kiku back.

As their lips were about to get further for a kiss, they stopped at a sudden sound of a small bark. They swiftly turned their heads around and found the little puppy with the "missing box" in his mouth.

"You little…" grunted Arthur as he took the box and came to open it. Slowly grabbing Kiku's hand, he placed the ring upon the correct finger. That wouldn't change the fact that Kiku would ask for an explanation why there was a puppy in his home. Arthur told Kiku the truth on how he found the dog at the bus station and thought it would be a great idea to give it to him; to keep him company when he himself wasn't home.

Kiku accepted the puppy and took him in his arms; he was soft, fluffy and cute. "He'll be like our child now." a smile rose upon his face as his cheeks began to blush a little. Arthur blushed back at the sudden phrase and expression "If you say so… what are you going to name him?" he asked. "Hmm… Pochi-kun!" He answered. "Great!" Arthur chuckled, the name was indeed cute. "It's already this late, and we have to work tomorrow..." He added, taking a look at his watch. "I don't want to leave, but I do have to go." He sighed, kissing Kiku's forehead before he left, he grabbed his shoes and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" Kiku yelled from the front door of his house, holding his new dog, Pochi.

"Now let's make you a comfortable place to sleep, Pochi-kun" he chuckled while closing the door and taking one last glance at his new ring. He couldn't be any happier than he is now.


End file.
